Tummy Trouble
Summary (Boop a project is a-foot!) Geo skipped eating breakfast and his tummy starts rumbling. Nobody knows why his tummy keeps making funny sounds, but team Umizoomi will get to the bottom of Geo’s tummy problem! But they have to do a mission first! Part one (Intro plays) Narrator: Geo! You overslept and it’s time to wake up! Geo: (snorts and slowly wakes up) Wha? Oh! (He hops out of bed and stretches) Hello Umi-Friend, I’m glad you woke me up. i didn’t realize I overslept. I Bot: (peeks into the room) Geo! You’re awake! Good timing too since we’ve got a mission to complete! Time to see who needs our help on my Belly Belly Belly screen! (his screen shows a baker at a bakery, looking distressed) Baker: Oh Team Umizoomi, I ran out of ingredients to make bread! Bot: Grinding gears! We’ll help you out! Team Umizoomi is on the case! Baker: Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you! (the screen cuts off as the call ended) Milli: We have to help the baker get the ingredients make bread, but how? (everyone freezes when they hear a growling sound) Milli: What was that? Bot: I don’t know, but we haven’t got time to figure out yet. The baker needs us now! Part two (team umizoomi arrive at the bakery) Baker: Oh thank goodness you’re here! I need your help desperately! (the four hear the growling noise again) Bot: There it is again! I wonder what that noise is? Milli: Geo, why don’t you make some ingredients with your belt? Geo: Right! Umi-Friend will you help me create the ingredients for the baker to make bread? Thanks! (he makes a blueprint with the shapes of the ingredients) Milli: Which ingredients do we need? These? Perfect! (Geo creates the ingredients with his belt and hands the ingredients to the baker) Baker: These ingredients will make delicious bread! Thank you Team Umizoomi! (Goes into the kitchen to make bread) Bot: It was no trouble! We do everything we can to help! Milli: This place smells like freshly baked pastries! Umilicious! (Milli and Bot turn to Geo when they hear the growling return) Geo: (looks at the two too) What? Milli: The sounds are coming from you, Geo! Geo: (his stomach growls) Bot: Sparking circuitry! It is! But why? Geo: I don’t know, but Milli was right when she said the bakery smelled yummy. (his stomach growls) Milli: Wait a minute... You overslept right? Geo: Well... yeah I did. Bot: And you haven’t had breakfast yet, right? Geo: No. (his stomach growls) Bot: (his antenna perks up) That’s it! Your tummy is growling because you’re hungry! You haven’t eaten breakfast and that’s why you’re hungry! Milli: Oh yeah! Plus we had to get this mission completed and you didn’t have time to eat. Sorry we didn’t wake you up sooner, Geo. Geo: Its fine, Milli. I forgive you. Ending Baker: (comes in with freah baked bread) This bread is ready for sale! Thank you Team Umizoomi! Bot: No problem! Milli: We couldn’t have done it especially without you, Umi-Friend! Geo: Thanks for helping us! You’re a great member of our team! Mille and Bot: Mhm! (Milli and Bot’s stomachs growl) Geo: (looks at the two) Oh. Narrator: Um, lunchtime perhaps? Milli: (giggles) I guess so. Bot: I feel a celebration coming on! (The end)__FORCETOC__